1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector to facilitate and improve electrical contact between two points.
The present invention further relates to a wire contact clip for use in demanding environments where vibration of the electrical connection is an issue.
The present invention further relates to an injector wire contact clip for use in heavy duty internal combustion engines such as diesel engines. It provides for an improved contact between an electrical contact pin and a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,740 discloses a high-speed connector system that includes a shielded header and receptacle with a self-shielded terminal. This differs from the present invention because there is no double crimped contact point per beam but rather a single crimp upon the beam that contacts the pin and causes the connection to the pin. The second crimped point of the Evans '740 contacts to the substrate of the housing holding the pin.
Tabor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,945 is directed to an electrical connector for connection to a fuel injector. The connector includes a terminal insulator having at least one passage to receive at least one box terminal stacked wire and a connector position with an assurance member cooperating with the terminal insulator to detect and indicate an unmated condition of the terminal insulator. There is no showing of the double crimped beam as set forth in the present invention.
Byczek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,179 discloses a female connector element for a pin and a socket electrical connector. The connector includes four flexible fingers or cantilever beams forming a cylindrical socket for the pin of the mating connector. A cylindrical sleeve surrounds the fingers and extends beyond the free end to form an inwardly extending annular guide lip, which defines the inlet opening for the pin. The lip both guides the pin properly into the socket and limits the size of the pin that may be inserted thereby reducing potential damage to the fingers while a providing reliable durable connector. Byczek '179 does not disclose the double crimped beam set forth in the present invention.
Zinn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,004 discloses a round pin bushing of a punched sheet metal part defining an elastically deformable pin receiving orifice area. The orifice area is encompassed by an outer spring sleeve slid thereover. Further disclosed is an expansion lock comprising first and second hook pieces on the orifice forming portion which mutually engage when a pin is inserted but provide a radial clearance therebetween for expansion when free of an inserted pin. There is no showing of a double crimped beam to assure contact even in other environments such as fuel injectors.
Zinn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,416 discloses a plug prong stamped from a piece of sheet metal with a crimped section and a contact section as well as a transition section between a crimped section and a contact section characterized by a hollow cylindrical base and round pin like hollow cylindrical contact second with a conically rounded tip. The transition is a cylindrically short section between the crimp and the base section while the outside diameter of the base section is greater than the outside diameters of the contact section of the transition section and the outside diameter of the transition section is greater than the diameter of the contact section. There is no showing of a double crimped being as set forth in the present invention.
Mixon, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,212 is an electrical socket and pin connector. The socket and pin are made from conductive material by stamping and forming. The socket includes a cylindrical mating portion defined by cantilever beams having one or more blades and wherein some blades include a rearwardly extending free end. The pin includes a mating portion having a bullet nose at one end and a barrel at the other end. Mixon, Jr. '212 does not disclose the use of a stamping tool to create a double break from which to form a double break radius being for use as an electrical connector to a contact pin.
Lustig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,235 discloses an electrical connector for terminating an electrical pin wire. The connector comprises a wire barrel having a length and an inside diameter and the wire barrel is mechanically crimped to provide at least one point of electrical mechanical connection to the electrically conducted portion. There is no showing of the use of a stamping process to form a double break in a stamping strip from which to form a double break radius beam to secure an electrical connection.
Reinertz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,100 discloses a crimping process in crimping apparatus for carrying out the process. There is no showing of using the apparatus to double crimp the beam.
The present invention is directed to an electrical socket connection with a double break radius formed between two control beams to provide improved strength to the connector and improved vibration resistance to the contact points.